1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to video production and/or the selective retrieval of video, and more particularly, but without limitation, to a system and methods for producing and retrieving video with story-based content.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of knowledge management (KM) relates generally to the capture, storage, and retrieval of knowledge. Typically, KM is an effort to share such knowledge within an organization to improve overall operational performance. KM can also be used to share historical knowledge more broadly, or to facilitate a collaborative development environment (i.e., to expand knowledge).
Various KM systems and methods are known. For example, knowledge databases, libraries, or other repositories have been established so that articles, user manuals, books, or other records can be classified and stored. The records can then be selectively retrieved based on the classification.
Known KM schemes have many disadvantages, however. For instance, the capture (or creation) of knowledge may be performed on an ad hoc basis, rather than in response to known organizational needs. Furthermore, the capture process may not effectively extract the tacit (subconscious or internalized) knowledge of the domain expert or other contributor. For these and other reasons, the amount, percentage, or degree of useful records in the KM repository may be lacking.
In addition, known processes for classifying records often rely on manual intervention to assign subject-based classifications. Such manual intervention may delay knowledge sharing and/or increase the costs associated with a KM initiative. Another disadvantage is that retrieval processes that rely on subject-based classifications in response to search queries may be ineffective due to an inherent lack of context. Moreover, it may be difficult for a user to efficiently identify and review the relevant portion(s) of records that are responsive to a search query of the KM repository. For at least the foregoing reasons, improved systems and methods are needed to support the capture and retrieval processes associated with a KM process.